You've been misbehaving
by ZezulaTron
Summary: Ymir is determined to finally spend a loving night with her girlfriend, Historia. Unfortunately, she made the blonde mad without even knowing that. And that means - she's messed with the wrong blonde. Contains Futa-Ymir, sadistic side of Historia and Reiner with bad timing. AU, OneShot, smut.


**Author's note:** Soo... while working on something bigger, I wrote this smut. Mainly because I wanted to write something with Historia as a sadistic bastard. Remember, everybody needs Historia as a sadistic bastard. I also had kinda writer's block during writing this, but I think I overcame it.

**Warning:** Contains Futa-Ymir. Don't like it - don't read it.

* * *

The day went peaceful and things were going pretty well. Ymir was coming back home from school with her little blonde comrade. They were talking and laughing but the brunette's minds were concentrated on the other thing. She was going to invite Historia for a sleepover. But it wasn't supposed to be a usual sleepover. She wanted to get to the third base… or maybe hit a homerun.

'Cause, hell, they've been dating for a year now and lately she became very frustrated. All because Historia had grown up and now she was… gorgeous; prettier than earlier. Ymir didn't know it was even possible. But, since it happened, she had no choice but resist the urge to fuck her senseless every time she saw her. And it was really hard.

Mainly because of an extra package she had between her legs. It was raging every time she thought about Historia in a little bit more than a friendly way. For example, yesterday was horrible. She has spent half of her lessons on hiding her random boners. It was getting really annoying. A few minutes of dirty minds and here you are - a firm tent in your pants.

_Maybe if we do that, that persistent fucker will calm down._ Yes, that was an almost hopeless theory. But there were other benefits of it. "So, uh… you wanna come for a sleepover, maybe?" The blonde blinked a few times, then she smiled and replied "Yes, why not. I'll just get my stuff from home." And so they parted, each going to their house.

Ymir was living alone. Or rather she was _now_ living alone. Her older brother went abroad to earn some extra cash, so she had all house to herself. She could walk naked, jerk off wherever and whenever she wanted, make parties and other shit like this. It was nice, sure, but sometimes she felt lonely. When her brother was leaving, she was inviting Historia more often to have some company.

The blonde would probably never say no, because she hated seeing her girlfriend sad and alone. And today was like this too. Ymir was glad she could spend nights with Historia but that night was meant to be special. Operation First-Fuck-Night began and it couldn't fail. The brunette made sure everything was ready and went upstairs to change her clothes.

She watched TV for ten minutes and then she heard a doorbell. The brunette stood up and went to the door. Her cute little angel - no, wait - her goddamn sexy angel was standing at the doorstep and the moment she saw Ymir, she almost jumped on her and crushed their lips into a passionate kiss. The taller girl was shocked but she managed to take control of the situation.

They went to the hall and closed the door, still sticking to each other. Ymir had a moment to appreciate Historia's look. Her clothes were actually… provocative. She was wearing those shorts in which her booty was just begging to be touched. And this red tight top with 'HOT' written on her breasts. All this wasn't leaving much to imagination. You could see all deliciously-looking curves of her body.

That was enough to sent shivers down her body and wake up a certain part of it. That was going a little bit to fast. Ymir ordered the food and prepared romantic scenery and now it was going to waste because they were almost fucking after five minutes of their sleepover. "Historia… the dinner…" Well, she didn't sound as confident as she wanted to.

"I think it can wait, hmm?" the blonde murmured. She ran her hand through Ymir's abs and started unbuttoning the brunette's shirt. "Yes, it… definitely can wait." Ymir founded this shirt about fifteen minutes ago but maybe now was the best moment to pull it off. She suddenly grabbed Historia and carried her bride-style upstairs, to her bedroom.

They landed on Ymir's bed, making out. The taller girl didn't get a chance to say a word and Historia was already on top of her. Ymir have never really considered an option of being dominated. She tried to switch their positions but the blonde grabbed her hands and pulled them over Ymir's head. "Nuh-uh. You've been misbehaving lately." The brunette felt confused. "M-me?"

"Yes. The way you were staring at me. Your minds were surely full of dirty things, weren't they?" Ymir blushed. Of course they were. And Historia wasn't stupid, she had to notice that. And, for gods sake, she forgot that the blonde hated that. Okay, now Ymir was in trouble. Mad Historia is a scary little fucker, you don't want to mess with her. And that's what the brunette did.

Still sitting on top of Ymir, the smaller girl pulled out handcuffs. That was weird. But there were weirder things, for example, she pulled them out from her bra. As Ymir's hands were handcuffed to the bed, Historia began toying with brunette's body. She was slowly undressing her, kissing every inch of her bare body , avoiding only one part of it - the most needy one.

Ymir could do nothing but moan from both pleasure and frustration. She was burning inside and her skin was so hot it could burn too. Her eyes were closed because of pleasurable sensations. She also didn't want to see Historia 'cause that would turn her on even more. Every time the blonde's lips were closing to Ymir's member she was silently hoping that Historia will crack, but those were only hopes. Historia was merciless.

She started begging, desperate for release. She just couldn't take it anymore. These hot lips kissing all over her body, tongue licking some sensitive spots and teeth biting and leaving marks. She was hearing sweet moans escaping Historia's mouths from time to time. The blonde must've been enjoying it too. And then it happened.

Ymir stopped feeling anything. She opened her eyes to see what happened and saw Historia smiling. She was slowly moving her hand towards brunette's little friend. "Okay, you were behaving for a while now. I think you can get a reward." Ymir's eyes widened but then shut again when she felt that small, delicate hand wrapping around her penis. Yeah, that's what she was waiting for.

Well, maybe not exactly. Historia was stroking it slowly and painfully like she had all eternity to do that. The brunette didn't know what was more frustrating - those burning kisses or those painful strokes. But she could get her dreamed release now. She opened her eyes lightly and saw the blonde staring at her with such lust in her eyes that nothing could cover her minds.

After few minutes of sweet-bitter tortures, Ymir felt she was really close. Historia felt it too and she quickened the pace of her moves a bit. The brunette was really grateful for that. She was ready to shoot and die in ecstasy. Everything inside her was boiling, her breaths were shorter, moans were getting louder. And then Historia's hand released the grip on Ymir's member.

That was too much for the poor brunette. Few tears rushed down her face while Historia started doing the same thing again. "I think you've learned your lesson. " Ymir just nodded, she wasn't able to do anything else. Suddenly the blonde's head went down and her mouth captured Ymir's penis. She was licking and sucking it like she was born to do it. Or maybe the brunette was so desperate that everything felt amazing?

Anyway, she finally got what she wanted. This time without tricks. After Historia gave her the final lick, she came messing the blonde's face. She was even hotter covered in Ymir's stuff. She licked some of it from her lips and said that it doesn't taste that bad (was it a compliment?). Then Historia freed Ymir's hands.

After a session of apologies from both sides they started kissing again. Historia was still dressed up, so Ymir decided to change that. She was also about to return the favor - maybe without the tortures part, she wasn't a sadistic bastard like her girlfriend was. The room began filling with hot breaths and quiet moans. Unless until both of them heard the men's voice shouting "Ymir, I'm back!" from downstairs.

The two girls stood up and started putting their clothes on. Historia managed to clean her face with some tissues and Ymir found baggy, oversized pants to hide her new boner. They took a while to calm down. Then they slowly opened the door and saw a tall, blond man with two suitcases standing in the hall. The brunette smiled wide and ran downstairs to hug his brother.

"I've missed you, Reiner." The older sibling smiled and replied "Missed you too, brat." Then he saw the blonde standing behind Ymir and said "Oh, hello Historia!" the smaller girl didn't look happy at all. She murmured 'hi' and avoided further conversation. "So, what are you doing here, girls?" That question made Historia angry, because she just wanted to go back to Ymir's bedroom and continue what they've started. "The better question is what are _you_…" she couldn't end because Ymir has covered her mouth with her hand. "I invited her for a sleepover." The blonde bit Ymir's hand so she let it go.

"You know what, your faces are all red. Do you have a fever?" Yes! That question was helpful. Historia smiled innocently and said "Yeah… uh, kinda. We're just laying on bed and helping each other." " Okay, I won't bother you any longer. If you need anything call me, I'll be watching TV or something." Mission complete, big brother is harmless now.

Girls returned to Ymir's bedroom. The brunette sighed "That was close." She turned to Historia and saw her already stripping. "W-wait! We can't just do that. Reiner's here." The blonde got closer to Ymir and whispered to her ear "You want to fuck me tonight. That's why you invited me." Damn, was she a mind reader? The brunette just nodded.

"So think. Find resolution. I'm waiting." Both of them were still hot and Ymir didn't want to waste that. Where could they… "I forgot to mention I'm impatient. With or without you, I'm going to do that." That set Ymir's minds on fire. Watching her girlfriend masturbating would be incredibly hot, but she would surely get mad on Ymir. And that wasn't the best idea.

"M-my bathroom! He won't be able to hear us from there." Historia smiled and patted brunette's shoulder. "Good girl." She stood up immediately and pulled Ymir with her. When she shut the door, she slammed the brunette against the wall. They started making out and undressing each other. The blonde was still dripping wet and Ymir's erection was still springing proudly.

The right mood was back. Once all their clothes were tossed on the floor they headed under the shower. Ymir switched it on to make some noise. The cold water hit her and she cried in surprise. They rose the temperature and the steam began filling the room. Ymir was licking and biting sensitive spots on Historia's neck while the blonde was whimpering and scratching brunette's back.

"Ymir, are you alright? I heard you shouting." Not him again. "Yeah, the water was too cold." She was trying to sound like always but it wasn't easy. Not when Historia started stroking her penis. "You're taking a shower?" "Yea…ahh." Damn those talented hands. "Together?" _Jesus, Reiner, stop asking and let me fuck her._ Ymir was trying to come up with something clever but she just said "That's… what sick girlfriendsss… do."

Reiner gave up and went back to the living room. Then Ymir cracked and said "Ahh, fuck it. I'm not going to wait any longer" and entered Historia. The smaller girl moaned loudly but that didn't matter anymore. They were together. They were feeling each other's touch, hot breath and heartbeat. That was enough.

The blonde tangled her legs over Ymir's waist and threw her hands over brunette's neck. One of Ymir's hands was on Historia's back and the other one was gripping her firm ass. After a while she started moving inside her. Every thrust was making Historia moan and causing her breasts bounce up and down. Ymir was groaning every time she went deeper into her lover. Their kisses were shorter but more sensitive.

"Y-Ymir!" Historia was moaning her lover's name all over again. The brunette would probably smirk if she wasn't too busy with searching the right spot inside the blonde. And, when she finally did find it, Historia's moans turned into screams. The blonde was pulling Ymir's hair and moving her hips in pace. Suddenly, she started scratching Ymir's back again, but harder this time. It left bloody trails, but Ymir didn't mind it. She was moaning from this sensation.

When they came, it was together. The bathroom was all steamy, so were their bodies. They took a while to recover after reaching the peak. Then they actually took a normal shower and returned to Ymir's bed. After few minutes of silent laying, Ymir cuddled to Historia. They were whispering to each other, eventually started slightly touching and kissing. The atmosphere was calm, until another boner popped in the brunette's boxers.

"Geez, I thought it would calm down." The blonde smiled and said "Don't worry, we will take care of it." Ymir blushed and replied "Whatever you want, but without your sadistic games. Besides, I'm hungry. You didn't let us eat the dinner." Historia moved closer Ymir's ear and whispered "You can eat me up instead."

Ymir's face flushed, her cock twitched and she mumbled "Well, I guess we can stay here." The smaller girl giggled and said "Just let me do one thing first." She reached for the brunette's phone and spent few minutes writing something. When asked what she did, she answered that she texted someone. Then she finally let Ymir dominate her.

The blonde man was laying in his bed, trying not to hear noises his sister and her girlfriend were making. He was still holding his phone, reading the message for the 10th time. He still couldn't believe it. "Gonna bed you sister. Do not disturb or I will hunt you down and rip your fucking balls off. Historia 3"

* * *

By the way, when I ended this story, I came to the conclusion that even when I made Reiner a good guy /by good I mean shipping Ymir and Historia/, he was still disturbing them. It wasn't for purpose, he had pure intentions, I swear. It's just... I think that it's already coded in my head - he can't let them be together without some obstacles xD


End file.
